This invention relates to improvements in recently developed radiant energy cooking techniques which enable a complete meal made from a plurality of component foods and packaged in a single compartmented tray to be cooked simultaneously in a radiant energy oven and in which the degree of heating of each of the foods is carefully controlled so that the foods may be selectively heated to their respective intended serving temperatures. In order to cook the food to the most palatable condition it is often desirable to prevent moisture from one of the food components to be exposed to other food components in the package tray. While this may be achieved by covering the tray with a radiation transparent film and sealing that film to the tray ridges and side wall which define the food compartments, there may be some instances in which water vapor in one or more of the compartments reaches a pressure which might break a portion of the seal between compartments which would expose the other food or foods to the water vapor and, perhaps, cause some sogginess in the consistency of some of the component foods. It is among the primary objects of this invention to provide an improved sealing arrangement in which the build up of excessive water vapor pressure can be relieved while minimizing any tendency to increase the sogginess of any of the foods.